Patients who undergo cardiac magnetic resonance imaging (CMRI) demonstrate signs of anxiety associated with the procedure. Anxiety may affect these indi-viduals clinical status but the incidence of anxiety associated with this procedure has not been described. The purpose of this study is to examine changes in anxiety, heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate in patients who undergo CMRI or Stress CMRI. Methods: Subjects will complete a simple questionnaire to determine anxiety level pre and post CMRI. Heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate will be monitored before, during and after the CMRI as objective indicators that my change with anxiety. Data will be analyzed using repeated measures analysis of variance. Summary of Findings: Data collection continues.